


ABC del SashaMafu

by YukkiteruTaisho9



Category: Seikon no Qwaser | The Qwaser of Stigmata
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Fluff, Friendship, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiteruTaisho9/pseuds/YukkiteruTaisho9
Summary: Conjunto de historias y momentos de Alexander Nikolaevich Hell (Sasha) y Mafuyu Oribe.
Relationships: Alexander "Sasha" Nikolaevich Hell/Oribe Mafuyu
Kudos: 1





	ABC del SashaMafu

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise escribir algo de Sasha y Mafuyu, y es por ellos que leí otra vez todo el manga. Aguantando... todo.  
> No puedo ver a Sasha amando (románticamente) a otra chica que no sea Mafuyu, porque es como dijo Teresa: Estaban destinados a enamorarse del otro.

Su amor se podía resumir en la célebre frase: _Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso._

Pues en al principio se llevaban como perros y gatos. Y lo único que los unía o tenían en común, era Tomo.

Aunque… Mafuyu sabe –pero no admite– que aunque no se llevaran del todo bien, en ese entonces, sus sentimientos por Sasha estaban floreciendo.

_Lentamente_.

Hasta que sus sentimientos –y los de Alexander– no tuvieron retorno y simplemente, se desbordaron. Vieron la luz.

Pues… Mafuyu Oribe ama con todo su corazón a Sasha. Lo dijo una vez, y lo seguirá diciendo las veces que falten.

Y cuando Sasha mira a Mafuyu, piensa que… Ella es la única mujer a la que amará, en lo que le reste de vida.

(Al menos, románticamente hablando).


End file.
